High School Memories
by Miss.Sweet.And.Saucy
Summary: It's an interesting first day of high school for Ciel. He just wanted to be unnoticed but that doesn't work out for him when he and Alois run into the most popular and envied senior in the school, Sebastian. There will be eventually be SebaCiel.
1. Chapter 1: In the morning

_AN: Hi! I just wanted to say this fanfic is AU and OOC and there will be yaoi eventually. This is going to represent a lot of the struggles and drama of high school (is going to be over exaggerated though). If people like this I just might make this a paper for my English class.  
Enjoy! ^_^_

* * *

The first bell rang signaling that there is 5 minutes til class starts. A group of senior boys roamed the hallways. The leader of the group was probably the most handsome person in the school. He had black hair, short in the back with long bangs, and red eyes. The two cronies with him seemed to be his body guards. The one to the left had rectangle glasses, messy slicked back black hair, and gold eyes. To the right, he too had rectangle glasses, nicely slicked back dark brown hair, and lime green eyes. Everybody in the school envied them, especially the leader.

Everything was going according to plan for a new freshman boy. He had just moved to London so this is his first day at the High School of the Arts. He had blue hair with bangs that parted to the right, and a stunning cobalt left eye, his right eye was concealed by a eye patch and he was a bit short for his age. Everyone he passed in the school stared at him, they could tell he was new because wandered the halls aimlessly while trying to find his first period class. While walking up stairs he was stopped by a blonde boy with sky blue eyes that looked around the same age as him.

"Hi. I'm Alois. Alois Trancy. You must be the new kid everyone has been talking about." The blonde boy said gleefully.

The blue haired boy stared at the floor and shuffled his feet shyly. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive..." He replied back quietly.

"You look lost. Do you need help finding your first hour class? Let me see your schedule." He said while he yanked the piece of paper out of the boy's hands. "Advanced Literature, huh? Room 205. That's right around the corner. Let me walk you to class."

"Oh. Uh. Okay." He replied back quietly. As they turn the corner into the next hallway they run into the group of senior boys. He flushed shyly.

"Get out of the way!" Alois shouted at the group.

The one on the left laughed. "Oh? We should listen to him or he might tattle on us." he said sarcastically.

"You shut it, Claude!" Alois yelled.

"Oh Claude, you better watch it now. He's angry." The one on the right said sarcastically.

"You're not any better, Will!" Alois screamed irritably.

"I... I think we should go, Alois..." Ciel said shyly.

The leader of the group grabbed Ciel and held him in a choker hold. "Who's your friend?"

"Let him go, Sebastian!" Alois said sternly while throwing a punch at his face.

Sebastian released Ciel and grabbed Alois' fist. "Do you really think you can try to punch me and get away with it?"

Alois growled then tried to throw another punch with his free hand. In an instant the four of them started to throw punches, kicks, etc. Ciel scooted away, not knowing what to do.

"Guys... Please... Don't fight..." He said quietly. The four of them kept fighting until a teacher from a nearby classroom interrupted them.

"What is going on here?" said the women dressed in red.

"Madam Red, Alois threw the first punch." said Claude.

"Alois, is this true?" she asked.

"Yeah but that's because Sebastian grabbed Ciel." Alois explained.

"I was just checking him out. It wasn't like I was going to kill him." Sebastian counter-argued.

"All five of you to the principle's office now." Madam Red exclaimed.

All five of them walked down stairs to the principle's office. It was almost routine for the seniors and Alois to be in the office but Ciel has never been in trouble before and he wasn't even really involved and he was afraid of looking really bad because this is his first day of school. The door opened and the five of them sat down in front of the desk. The principle walked in and the first thing he noticed is that he was wearing a traditional Chinese komoto and his eyes were so narrow that he couldn't even see the whites of his eyes.

"Hello, it seems you four got into a fight again. And what's this? You got a fifth one involved now?" the man said.

"Ciel wasn't even involved. I was just walking him to class when we ran into these goons." Alois replied back. Ciel sank into his chair and buried his face in his backpack hoping this would be over soon.

"Oh?" the man replied.

"Please let him go. None of this is his fault." Alois said as the three seniors made faces and weird noises.

"You three pulled your final straw. You have a weeks detentions and you have janitor duty. And your friend here since you say he isn't involved I'll let him off." The man replied irritably while he opened the door for Ciel. Ciel stumbled out the door shaking. He walked to class only to find out Madam Red is his first hour Advanced Literature teacher.

"Oh well. Hello again. Why are you back so soon?" Madam Red asked.

"A-Alois told Mister Lau the truth and that I wasn't involved and he let me go..." he replied nervously.

"Tch. Very well. Please take a seat." She replied. Ciel took a seat obediently and class begun.


	2. Chapter 2: In the afternoon

Ciel sighed in relief. "It's finally lunch time." He thought to himself. He entered the cafeteria and looked around. He couldn't find Alois so he took a random seat next to red haired school girl.

"May I sit here?" He asked shyly

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess so."

"Thanks. My name is Ciel by the way." He replied back.

"I'm Grell Sutcliff, the most beautiful and popular girl in this school. And if you think about saying anything about me, especially to Bassy, I will make sure you will never show your face around here ever again. Got it?" She said loudly and threateningly.

"Okay..." He replied back quietly as he sat down and sat down and began to eat his lunch. "Are all the people around here crazy? All I did was ask her if I could sit down, not her social status at this school." He thought to himself.

"What's up with your eye? Why do you have a eye patch?" She asked.

"Oh. Uh. Um." He started off awkwardly. He didn't like talking about why he had a eye patch. "I got in accident when I was ten..."

"What kind of accident?" She asked rather rudely.

"I rather not talk about it..." He replied back while holding back the tears of the painful memory.

"If Bassy had a eye patch he would be acting so tough and manly and would be afraid to tell his story." She replied while rolling her eyes.

"Who's Bassy?" He asked while looking at the table sadly.

"Sebastian Michaelis. He's only the hottest and most popular man in the school. Ooh I can't wait until he asks me out! I know it's going to be soon.!"

"Does he have black hair and red eyes?"

"Yes! His eyes are so hypnotic! Why?"

"I ran into him before first period and he grabbed me and held me in a choker hold." He replied while recalling the events from this morning

"Oh that Bassy is always causing trouble. He's such a rebel."

"I can tell..." He said quietly as the bell rang ending the period. He walked to his next class only to be mortified to see Sebastian is in it and he is seated right next to him.

"Hey you're the kid from this morning." Sebastian said smiling as if he had a complete personality change.

"Y-Yeah..." He said nervously.

"Sorry about that. I have to keep up my image especially around Alois and my buddies. Anyways, I'm really interested in meeting you."

"It's alright... Sorry you have to do janitor duty for a week... And why are you interested in meeting me?"

"You just seem so interesting." He replied smiling wider.

"Oh... Thanks."

"Meet me by the exit after school and I can give you a ride home."

"Okay. Thanks." He said smiling as the teacher entered the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3: After school

It was finally the end of the school day. Ciel sighed in relief. "The people here are so strange." He thought to himself as he reached the exit to meet his newly acquired friend.

"Ciel! Hi! How was your first day?" Sebastian said with a soft smile.

"It was really weird. I met some girl named Grell who is obsessed about you."

"Oh? Grell is just a crazy, conceited, rich school girl who thinks she can get her hands on me."

Ciel chuckled. "Yeah she's crazy and conceited alright."

Sebastian chuckled and opened the door leading to the parking lot. The both of them walked through the parking lot until Sebastian indicated that his car was a black BMW. Ciel stared at it in awe. He's never seen such a nice looking car before. "Do you like it?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh huh. How did you afford this?" Ciel asked while slightly drooling.

"I have a rich family."

"I can tell." Ciel replied as he got into the front passenger seat.

"So what's the address?"

"On the east side of London."

"Alright." Sebastian replied as he started driving towards the direction of Ciel's was bit of an awkward silence between the two because Ciel is very shy and finds this unusual. "So Ciel are your parents home?" He asked as they approached the house Ciel pointed out.

"No... I'm a orphan... My parents died in an accident when I was 10..." Ciel replied sadly.

Sebastian looked down sadly. "I'm sorry." He said while Ciel got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't want to come in?" Ciel asked.

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted my company."

"Of course I do." Ciel replied while smiling.

"Oh. Alright." Sebastian said as he got out of the car and followed Ciel. The both of them walked and Sebastian was impressed with décor and set up.

"Take a seat on the couch please. What would you like to drink?" Ciel asked politely.

"Humm... What do you have to offer?" Sebastian replied pondering a little.

"I'm partial to tea but I can get you soda or water or juice."

"I'll try some tea. What kinds do you have?"

"Earl Grey, green tea, lemon tea, unflavored tea."

"Earl Grey sounds interesting. May I have some please?"

"That's my favorite. And sure thing. Not a problem. With honey or sugar?"

"Sugar please."

"Alright." Ciel replied as he walked into the kitchen to get the tea. Sebastian leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling thinking about what Ciel said at the car. He felt bad for him and wondered if in that accident that's when he got the eye patch. He sighed sadly. Ciel walked back into the room. "Here's your tea, Seb."

"Oh. Thank you very much... May I ask you something?" Sebastian asked sadly and lost in thought.

"Yeah. You can ask me anything."

"When you mentioned that your parents passed away in an accident when you were ten, I was wondering if in that accident that's when you got your eye patch?" As he said that Ciel touched his covered eye, almost painfully.

"Yes... The same accident that killed my parents took my right eye too..." Ciel replied back with almost no emotion while he sat down next to Sebastian. Sebastian stared at him with sympathy and sadness. "What's wrong, Seb?" Ciel asked right before Sebastian suddenly kissed him deeply and passionately. Ciel blinked in utter shock but he also enjoyed the kiss. He has never felt so loved or cared for like this before, not even from his parents. His eyes flutter closed as the two of them kissed. Sebastian pulled back slowly and flushed.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sebastian said as he was about to get up and sprint out the door in embarrassment. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because... I... love you... And... feel... for you..." Sebastian replied. Ciel's jaw dropped in shock. No one besides his family has ever said that to him. He flushed.

"I love you too..." Ciel replied softly. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's dark locks of hair. "If you really do love me I will tell you more about my eye patch that I haven't told anyone before."

"I do. I love you more than anything in my world. This isn't just stupid high school love. I mean everything I say. I will die for you, I would go back in time and fix your past, I will give you everything you want and deserve."

"I believe you." Ciel said as he reached behind his head to untie his eye patch.


	4. Chapter 4: At night

_Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long! I was busy with school and other stuff. Anyways, I'm gonna have to change the rating now because this chapter and the next are dedicated to SebaCiel. And sorry that it's kinda sidetracking from the high school part. . Ah high schoolers are so lustful. It's so dramatic and steamy in this chapter. Hopefully this is worth your guys' wait. XD_

* * *

Ciel untied his eye patch and revealed that his eye was still there but the iris and pupil was clouded and gray. "When I was ten my family and I were driving to London when a driver with road rage came by driving on the wrong side of the road and hit us head on... Our car was wrapped around a telephone pole and the other drive drove off like he didn't do anything... Our car was on fire... And glass had exploded and hit me in the face... I couldn't see at all but I got out of my seat and inched my way up front and tried to get my parents' attention... I tried so hard... I thought they were alright... But then I passed out... And when I came to, I was in a hospital bed and couldn't see out of my right eye... I instantly yelled out for my parents and when I saw a doctor walk up to me I was relieved and thought he was going to tell me that my parents are waiting out in the hall for me... But his expression was grim and I became a little concerned... The next thing I knew I was in tears and yelling 'It can't be true! My parents aren't dead!' over and over at him... Then he told me that explosion of glass had blinded my eye and I would never see from it again... And I just lost it and cried myself to sleep..." Ciel said while tears streamed down his face.

"I-I'm so sorry... I wish I could relieve your pain..." Sebastian said while crying softly. Ciel looked at Sebastian and leaned in and kissed him softly. Sebastian kissed back and they continued to kiss for some time.

"Don't be sorry... I've healed and I have you who loves me now... And I love you... I don't want you to leave.." Ciel replied as he nuzzled his nose in Sebastian's neck and cuddled him.

"I don't want to leave you either." Sebastian replied as he rested his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"Please stay the night."

"I'll stay here as long as you want."

"You can sleep on the couch or you can sleep in my bed with me."

"Whatever you want my love." Sebastian said as he kissed Ciel.

"I want you to sleep with me in my bed..." He replied in lustful daze.

"Alright." Sebastian replied as the two of them made out. They kissed for awhile pulling back to catch their breaths. Ciel finally pulled back after some time.

"What do you want to eat?" Ciel asked happily.

"Ramen sounds good..."

"Okay." He went into the kitchen and came back with two bowls of ramen. "Here you go." They two of them ate their ramen as they watched anime on the televison.

"Thank you. You've been so generous. I wish I could pay you back." Sebastian said while putting his bowl of ramen down.

"No. No. You don't have to pay me back. Your compassion for me is enough."Ciel said while yawning. He looked at his watch. "Oh wow it's already 9 o'clock. I'm best off going to bed. Are you coming with me?"

"Okay." Sebastian said while following Ciel. Ciel had let Sebastian borrow a pair of pajamas and the two lay down under the covers. It felt so right two the both of them. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and nuzzled his nose in it and cuddled him. Sebastian flushed lightly and cuddled back.

"I love you." Ciel said right before rolling on top of Sebastian and giving him a passionate kiss.

'I love you too." Sebastian said while unbuttoning his lover's shirt revealing his milky white chest. Ciel did the same was stunned by how perfectly sculpted Sebastian's chest and abs were. The two of them made out. Out of nowhere Ciel had undid his and Sebastian's pants and they were naked and their lengths were rock hard. "Ciel... What is going on?" He said while his mind was slowly being washed over with lust.

"I want you more than anything in the world..." He replied while flushing. "Please. And I'll call the both of us out sick from school..." Sebastian flushed and was dumbfounded by what he just heard.

"O-okay..." He replied right before Ciel kissed him deeply with tongue. Ciel grinded against Sebastian and massaged his hard on. Sebastian's mind was completely clouded. And the next he knew he was pinning Ciel to the bed and ravishing Ciel's neck and collarbone in heated and passionate kisses and licks.

"Ummh... Sebastian... That feels good... More... Please... Make tonight worth it..." Ciel moaned pleasurably. Ciel yelped when he realized Sebastian started him a blow job. His eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy. Sebastian stopped and placed his hard on at Ciel's entrance.

"I'm afraid of hurting you... Are you sure you want this?" Sebastian whispered in his lover's ear.

"Yes... Please..." Ciel replied heatedly.


	5. Chapter 5: Let the passion burn

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short but I promise it's worth the read if you love SebaCiel yaoi. c:_

* * *

Sebastian paused for a moment. "Okay... As you wish..." And slowly thrusted his erection into Ciel's entrance. Ciel yelped and screamed in pleasure and pain.

"Ffff... Sebastian! Ahh!" Ciel yelled out as he gripped the sheets and begun to pant. Sebastian's mind went blank and didn't hear his lovers yells as he continued to insert himself deeper and deeper. Sebastian leaned over and kissed his lover deeply and Ciel flushed and kissed him back. "Sebastian... Faster..." Ciel moaned against his lover's lips. Sebastian did so obediently. Sebastian thrusted faster and faster. The pain quickly turned to pleasure for the both of them as Ciel's insides contoured to Sebastian's size.

"Mmm... You're a dream come true..." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear before nipping it playfully and ravishing his neck in heated kisses. The both of them moaned and grunted with each thrust. "Do you really love me or am I one night stand?" Sebastian moaned.

"I love you... With a fiery passion... I want you to stay with me forever... You will never be a one night stand to me..." Ciel told his lover. At those words Sebastian ejaculated inside of Ciel and filled him completely then pulled out and rolled over to face Ciel.

"I've never experienced such feeling before.. Are you alright?" Sebastian whispered as he cuddled his lover.

"Yes, I'm perfectly alright. You were amazing. I want to do this again." Ciel panted out. The two of them cuddled and nuzzled each other for a couple hours before falling asleep. Sebastian wrapped his arms protectively around Ciel while Ciel curled up in a ball like a little infant and slept soundly. And in the morning Ciel called them out of school as promised.


	6. Chapter 6: Back to school

A few months passed since Sebastian's and Ciel's intimate night. After that night Sebastian agreed to move in with Ciel. They sat together at lunch. They were smiling and laughing with each other while eating. "I love you more." Ciel chuckled out.

"No I love you more." Sebastian replied back in a lovey-dovey voice.

"Ah ha alright you win, Sebby." Ciel replied in playful defeat. The two of them shared their lunches. While having a milk chugging contest, Grell walked up to Sebastian and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sebastian felt awkward and jealousy boiled inside Ciel.

"Oh Bassy, why are you still hanging out with this pathetic excuse for a freshman? He's just a low-class good-for-nothing loser who needs to hang out with his own type of people. Come sit with me where I know you will just die at jokes I will tell you. Especially the dirty ones." Grell said flirtatiously.

"This pathetic excuse of a freshman is my boyfriend. Thank you very much." Sebastian said darkly. Grell flushed a red darker than her blush. Then she burst into a fit of rage.

"What the hell do you mean he's your boyfriend?! Are you saying you, the hottest guy in the school, is a gay fag?!" Grell screamed over dramatically. Sebastian gave her a death glare and used all of his will to keep himself from punching her face in. Sebastian was pissed off to no end.

"Listen you spoiled rotten, conceited, over dramatic bitch, I've never liked you, I'm never going to like you, and you need to stop obsessing over me! He is my fucking boyfriend and if you say anything bad about him or myself I will personally make sure you need facial reconstruction surgery! Got that?!" Sebastian yelled threateningly. Grell looked at Sebastian in complete utter shock. She was never called a bitch to her face and she couldn't believe her crush was homosexual. She slowly got off of Sebastian's lap and stared at them before running off in tears.

"Fine! I will never talk to you again, you asshole!" She said while running off to her group of friends. Sebastian and Ciel sighed irritably in unison.

"Well, that was interesting..." Ciel said.

"She can't face the truth." Sebastian replied. Ciel sighed and continued to eat lunch.

"I guess she deserved it because she did call you a fag." Ciel finally said after a while.

"No one can call me that and get away with it. And no one can call you a loser or good-for-nothing and get away." Sebastian replied. Ciel chuckled slightly.

"Well I guess I'm lucky to have a man like you to protect me from the big and bad bullies." Ciel said jokingly. Sebastian laughed and patted Ciel's back.

"Yes. Well, I won't let anyone hurt my Cielly-welly." Sebastian laughed out. Ciel flushed slightly in embarrassment and anger but started to laugh along with Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebby-webby." Ciel replied in a baby voice. Sebastian by now is laughing hysterically. Ciel chuckled at Sebastian being weird. "Dude, Seb, calm down." Sebastian finally calmed down after a little bit.

"Okay... Okay... I think I've calmed down." Sebastian breathed out.

"Oh Sebastian how did I ever end up with someone like you?" Ciel chuckled out.

"I dunno. It all started when we first met." Sebastian chuckled.

"Oh yeah and Alois wanted to kick your ass."

"Yeah. Poor Alois not knowing whats coming for him."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

"Oh just that he doesn't stand a chance against Claude and Will."

"Kinda true... But he's still a pretty good guy."

"Do I have competition, now?"

"No. Alois could never win my heart over like you did."

"Okay. Good." Sebastian replied. The both of them chuckled as the bell rung signaling them that lunch is over and time to go to the next class. They reached class and sat next to each other and begun taking notes.


	7. Chapter 7: Ciel gets a D

_AN: Sorry for making you wait so long. . I've been busy with school and stuff went down between a friend. So sorry. Please enjoy!_

**_MY STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL JUNE! PLEASE STAND BY AND WAIT IT'S GONNA BE GOOD!_**

* * *

It was the next day and Ciel was completely mortified in his Advanced Literature class. "I got a D?!" He yelled at Madam Red.

"Yes, Mister Phantomhive, you got a D on your mid-term essay." She replied rather irritably.

"How is this possible? I spent weeks working on it and gathering information."

"Your introduction was weak, your body paragraphs were not supported enough, and your conclusion needs a lot of work."

"What can I do to raise my grade?"

"You can rewrite it and get some kind of tutoring."

"When do you want it?"

"Two weeks from now should be sufficient."

"Alright, ma'am." Ciel replied as he exited the classroom to go find Sebastian. Ciel dreaded on his essay grade all day. He finally made it home with Sebastian. "Hey Seb, you're good at writing, right? Can you tutor me?"

"Of course, Ciel." Sebastian replied gleefully. He got up and got his laptop. "So what is this paper about?"

"I'm writing about the Jack the Ripper case."

"Ah. The serial killer from the Victorian Era who's victim's were prostitutes that he ruthlessly ripped apart with a chainsaw. What an interesting topic to write about."

"Wow. You're good, Seb. So can you help me write it?"

"Yes." He replied as he put on his glasses. "First off, you need a thesis statement. Then, you need to find reliable sources, so no Wikipedia or any other search engine. After that, organize and develop your body paragraphs, I recommend at least 5 sentences each. Finally, your conclusion is practically restating your thesis statement. Also, avoid plagiarism at all cost and quote if you need to." Sebastian replied.

"Okay. Can you help me with finding the info?" Ciel asked.

"Of course, love." Sebastian replied. Ciel took this moment as an opportunity to sit in Sebastian's lap so he did. Sebastian chuckled. "A little feisty, are we?"

"I just can't resist you while doing this. It's just too tempting to be flirtatious" Ciel said before gently kissing his love. Sebastian kissed back.

"Your turning this little study hour into a study date, love." Sebastian said softly.

"Well anytime with you is a romantic date to me." Ciel whispered in his lover's ear.

"Ciel, we need to focus." Sebastian replied.

"The paper can wait right now all I want to focus on is you." Ciel replied sexily.

"Okay." Sebastian replied, giving into Ciel's sexy tactics.


	8. Chapter 8: The Study Date

**_AN: Hello my lovlies! Did you guys miss me and my lovely story of high school love? ( Kinkiness I should say XD ) Guess what? I'm back! :D Sorry for being so long and this chapter is kinda short but I will deliver what you ask for. I love the reviews like "Ciel the seductress." So the next couple chapters will be focusing on Ciel being just that. But I'm sorry I have been busy and life has been down hill for me lately but I'm back!_**

* * *

Ciel wrapped his legs around his love's waist and kissed him deeply. They had an intimate make out session with lots of of heated tongue. Out of nowhere Sebastian grabbed Ciel's perfectly shaped butt and gave it a firm squeeze and slap. Ciel pulled back from the kiss in surprise. "That kinda hurt, you know? What was that for?"

Sebastian chuckled. "I love you. I just couldn't resist the temptation."

Ciel shrugged. "It's fine but you know what's better?"

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Letting me tap that perfect ass of yours."

Sebastian smirked. "You're gonna have to work for it. I won't give my virginity up easily."

Ciel chuckled. "Wanna play that game I see. A little cat and mouse?" Ciel straddled the little black mouse's lap and kissed him deeply. Sebastian didn't pull back. Ciel became theruthless kitten and claimed his lover's mouth as he ripped off both of their shirts. Heravished Sebastian's chest with kisses and licks and leaving love bites along the way.

Sebastian moaned, "Ummmh... Ciel... Your lips and tongue are so sinful and lascivious."At that point, Ciel was lost in lust and had unzipped Sebastian's pants and started sucking on his love's already erected cock. They were enjoying themselves as they both moaned at Ciel's blowjob. Sebastian started thrusting his erection down Ciel's throat and they enjoyed this advance. Ciel pulled back for a moment to completely remove his love's pants and his own before turning his love around and bending him over the table they were studying at. He probed and teased the virgin entrance before making his love suck on his fingers to lubricate them so he can finger his love's entrance mercilessly. He did so but also he was being gentle to make sure Sebastian was enjoying it too. Sebastian was speechless. All he could do was moan and close his eyes. Ciel whispered kind words before becoming seductive. "Love, you're beyond perfection. Are you ready to give up your virginity to me like I did to you months ago?"


End file.
